Hot Mess
by SaintDionysus
Summary: Adulthood has everyone engaged to be married and preparing for the next stage of life, but is everyone done sowing their oats? All it takes is a night out to realize settling down may not be the best idea… Pairings: Dramione/Blinny/Viktoron/Hansy. Smut, Romantic Comedy, Secret Relationship
1. Hens and Stags

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters and entities from the Wizarding World trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Original plots, dialogue, and characters are mine._

* * *

 **Synopsis:** Adulthood has everyone engaged to be married and preparing for the next stage of life, but is everyone done sowing their oats? All it takes is a night out to realize settling down may not be the best idea…

 **Songs that inspired the chapter:**

That's What I Like – Bruno Mars

Pony – Ginuwine

Shape of You – Ed Sheeran

Sing – Ed Sheeran

 **Notes:** Dedicated to Gryff_inTheGame and coyg_81 for whom I am thankful crawled up my ass and begged me to write this story. It was so damn fun to write and pushed me out of my comfort zone.

 **Beta:** MrBenzedrine89 and Enigmaticrose4

* * *

 **AWARDS/NOMINATIONS:**

2017 "After all this Time" Spring Dramione Awards

RUNNER UP: Big Surprises come in Small Packages." Award (best mini fic) *10k-40k words*

FINALIST: Best Smut Fic

2017 Granger Enchanted Awards

WINNER: Picture Perfect Awards (Best Cover Art)

FINALIST: Best new Author

FINALIST: When Life Gives You Lemons Award (Best Smut) — Dramione Subcategory

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hens and Stags**

* * *

"Ginny, are you almost ready?" Hermione hollers from the sitting room of their shared flat. She unfolds a bit of parchment which sits in her pocket. Her fingers trace the handwriting as she bites her lip with a smirk.

"Okay, done. How do I look?" Ginny wears a short, fitted white dress with a deep plunging V-neckline that leaves little to the imagination. On her feet are silver strappy heels, and she adorns a pink tiara and the gaudiest sash that said 'bride-to-be' in hot pink lettering.

Hermione looks her up and down and wolf whistles, "Are you about to get married, or are you on the prowl?"

"Well, it is my last night as a single woman," Ginny shrugs her shoulders to the side in a coquettish fashion. "What have you got there? Ron sending you love letters?"

"Something like that," Hermione quickly shoves the letter into her bra. "Let's go. Luna, your team, and the others will all be meeting us at the restaurant before we go dancing."

"Yes, Mum. So, did you already check in with the boys?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Harry and Ron are playing quidditch right now, then are going out to dinner at Leaky, then drinks at Exodus. Ron and I have it all planned out, so we don't run into each other."

"Best maid of honor ever. Let's go!"

—xoxox—

"You just had to bring Viktor Krum to our pick-up game, didn't you? This is supposed to be my stag do. Couldn't let me win this, could you?" Harry whines as he sheds his gear in the Harpies locker room, "at least Ginny and the girls let us use their training center."

"The perks of marrying a professional quidditch player, eh, mate?" Ron says, throwing a dirty jersey at him.

"I guess so," Harry responds but quickly looks away as Viktor walks naked toward the showers.

The Bulgarian seeker stops in all his glory and asks Ron and Harry in his thick Eastern European accent, "Dinner avter this, correct?"

Harry slightly turns his head to unlace his boots in an attempt to avert his eyes and says, "Yeah, Viktor. We're all just washing up and then dinner at the Leaky Cauldron before drinks at the lounge."

"Good. I am hungry," Viktor says as he gives Ron a wink, unbeknownst to Harry, and heads to the shower.

"Explain to me again how the two of you became so chummy?" Harry asks Ron while stripping the rest of his gear off.

"It was at that professional players' charity thing Ginny dragged us to a few months back. We started talking — he was cool," Ron says casually.

"Alright. Hey, we all make friends in unexpected places. He's just very different from how I remembered him," Harry says with a bit of uneasiness.

"Growing up tends to do that, Harry. Come on. I'm starved," Ron cuts him off. The problem with being with friends with Harry Potter is that when he became suspicious, it was usually for a good reason.

—xoxox—

Greg Goyle steps onto the hearth of Draco Malfoy's study out of the green flames. He's in a great mood knowing that he is going to go out for dinner and drinks with the guys. Once the flames vanish, he is alarmed to see both Draco and Theo on the sofa, looking dejected and nursing their drinks.

"What crawled up your arses?" Greg asks them.

Draco pinches the bridge of his nose and starts massaging his forehead. "Whatever you do, Greg. Postpone getting engaged at all costs. Getting married is a sodding nightmare."

"What are you talking about? Tori's fit and comes from a good family." Goyle isn't quite grasping what Draco is complaining about.

Theo mimics his fiancee's voice, "'Do you like garden roses or peonies?' 'Which white is whiter?' 'Which lace is less scandalous?' 'Do you like the linen or the laid textured paper?' 'Is it presumptuous of us to invite the Minister of Magic?' 'Should we invite the Golden Trio as an extension of the olive branch?' — Shit, Greg. The things these girls ask are fucking mental." He forgoes pouring himself another glass and drinks firewhisky straight from the bottle.

"The worst part is because we are marrying sisters, their parents want us to plan together, but the dates will be separate," Draco says while taking out a cigarette. He lights it up with the tip of his wand and inhales the relaxing smoke. As he exhales he says, "At least they have been fighting so much, we don't have wedding dates set."

"And that is a good thing? Why?" Greg walks over and pours himself a glass and lights up a cigarette as well.

Theo is smoking something a bit more medicinal and chokes out, "It gives us time to back out."

"You two aren't serious are you?" Goyle asks.

"Dead serious, Greg," Draco says bluntly. "Remember when we were kids and we thought that being pure-blood was the greatest thing we could ever be? Well, that was before we realized our families would make us marry right after school. I turn twenty-one in June, and Astoria is looking for dates around that time. Merlin, that's so soon. I did a little research. Just guess what the average marrying age is for muggles."

"I don't know — twenty-five?" he guesses.

"Thirty. And you know the average number of sexual partners they had in that time?" Draco asks, and Greg shrugs in response. "Around twenty. So, do we have money, prestige, magic? Yeah. But they have the freedom of time to figure out who they want to be with in life and fuck tons of people in the process."

"Yeah, I thought I was in love with Daphne in school, but is she really the only pussy I'm going to fuck for the rest of my life?" Theo takes another drag of his joint and passes it to Draco.

"Fuck. You convinced me. I'm not getting married," Greg finishes the rest of his drink. "Where the fuck is Blaise? I thought we were supposed to go to dinner."

"We could always eat here," Theo says.

"No. I need to get out of this house. If I'm here any longer, my mother will find some reason to talk to me about the wedding. I can't do it," Draco says, looking unhinged.

Right on time, Blaise makes his way through the fire. "Sorry I'm late, gents. I had some entertaining to, um, wrap up."

"See, he has the right idea," Theo says, pulling himself off the couch. "You missed it, Blaise. Draco and I gave Greg our warning to not get married for many, many years."

"You two fuckers take the pureblood code way too seriously. You should have sown your oats then settled down," Blaise says. "Ready to go eat some Italiano?"

"Fuck off with the Italian bit, Zabini," Draco sounds annoyed. "Your arse was born and raised in Belgravia in one of the fucking poshest parts of London. The only thing you can say in Italian is Bolognese ."

Greg and Theo roll with laughter and Blaise attempts to shoot stunning spells at all three of them, but Draco deflects the attack knowing that Theo is too high and Greg is just an idiot.

"Alright, arseholes. Let's go," Blaise scowls.

—xoxox—

After dinner, Harry's group of future brothers-in-law, school friends, and fellow aurors make their way to the new lounge called, Exodus. It isn't the bumping nightclub type, but still, it has a cool vibe that attracts a young crowd. It isn't The Chosen One's speed, but with all the single guys in his group, he thinks it will be fun going to a bar with eye candy.

While the guys all make their way into the crowd, Harry and Ron go to the bar and order drinks. Viktor comes to help Ron bring the beers over to their party, leaving Harry to start the tab. He looks to his right and sees a petite figure with curves in all the right places, especially with how that Chinese-style dress hugs her body. The dress is made of green silk with snakes embroidered into the fabric. The woman has her hair up in a loose bun with an ornate jade comb carved in the shape of a serpent. There is something about the Orient that has always intrigued Harry, so he decides to strike up a conversation. "Ahem... I like your dress."

The woman turns around, and it is none other than Pansy Parkinson, the best friend of his former school nemesis. For a split second, she has the same surprised look that Harry has on his face, but she immediately corrects and composes herself. "Potter. Fancy seeing you here."

"Uh, yeah. My stag do."

"Ah, you and your ginger witch making your way down the aisle?"

"Yeah, in two weeks—" Harry signals to the bartender to get him a pint of lager. He doesn't want to be rude and leave Pansy as he initiated the conversation. "—But like I was saying. Your dress. It's beautiful."

"It's called a cheongsam. I just came from my grandmother's Lunar New Year dinner," she says then takes another sip of her martini, all while looking Harry up and down.

"Lunar New Year?"

"Chinese New Year. It's the year of The Snake."

"You celebrate Chinese New Year?"

"Potter, have you always been this slow, or are you just that drunk?" It seems as though Pansy is growing annoyed, but she continues, "My grandmother is Chinese, so we celebrate the Lunar New Year. The muggles celebrate it, but it started out as a magical holiday in China."

"You're part Chinese? But I thought you were a pure-blood."

"You can be a pure-blood and interracial. We're magical elitists, not racists."

"Makes sense. Sorry to have bothered you. I'll be going..." He gets up and walks away, receiving the message that he isn't welcome company. Harry isn't sure why he felt the need to try to keep Pansy's attention. He's a few feet away from her now and stops to give her an over-the-shoulder glance to tell her, "but I meant it; you look beautiful in that dress."

"Potter, wait!" He turns back around, and she continues, "Sorry to be such a bitch. I didn't mean it. My family just drives me mental. I had to come here for a drink after dinner to clear my head."

"You're here alone?"

"Yeah. This is the problem when all your friends are guys, and they want to have 'boys night.'" Pansy sounds upset that she was left out. "I could have asked Tori and Daphne to join me, but all they talk about lately are weddings."

"You don't need to tell me. I'm ready to get it over with," Harry says.

"'Get it over with?' How romantic of you, Potter," she leans into him a bit more, and they can almost smell each other's fragrance. "Well, weddings, or lack thereof, are why I walked out of family dinner."

Harry cocks an eyebrow, unsure if he should push the subject.

Pansy can see that he won't converse, so she continues, "I told them I didn't want to get married to the first pure-blood who asks me, and that I want to live life for a while. Well, madness ensued, members of the family started threatening arranged marriages, so I left."

He tries to imagine being in Pansy's shoes but can't. So, he says the one thing can think of, "Sorry."

"Let me ask you, Harry Potter. You didn't grow up with pure-blood traditions poured down your throat — why on earth would you want to get married so young?" Pansy pulls out the jade comb, and the dark brown hair cascades to her shoulders. It's a lot longer than she wore it in school. The smell of her shampoo is intoxicating.

Harry gulps, forgetting that Pansy is asking him a question about Ginny. "Well, I'm marrying a pure-blood girl. There are so many traditions I have no idea about, but I want to make her and her family happy. I thought getting married young is what I'm supposed to do."

"Again, that doesn't sound romantic." She reaches over and brushes the fringe out of his eyes, gazing at his scar. "Tell me, do you think if the circumstances were different, would you have chosen to get married so young?"

He wants to say, 'no.' Instead, he says, "I've always wanted a family."

"Family is overrated. A little bit of selfishness is good for you now and then." She swirls the olives in her glass, gingerly picking them out of her glass and slowly sucking them off the toothpick. She looks Harry directly in the eyes as she licks the olive juice and vodka from her fingers.

Harry swallows hard. "I, uh, better get back to my friends. They might wonder where I am."

"Nice chatting with you, Potter. I'll be here for a while if you want to talk some more." She gives him a seductive wink and turns back to the bartender.

Merlin, when did she get so hot? Harry thinks to himself.

—xoxox—

Boys night. It was a long time since Draco, Theo, Greg and Blaise got together for a couple of pints. They had all taken over their family businesses and estates, and the responsibilities took them away from carefree moments like this. They decided to go to Eden, a club that opened a few months ago. Blaise wanted to go somewhere he could dance and have his pick from a plethora of women. Draco had suggested the club, as it played both muggle and wizarding music and is always popular with ladies.

A loud group of women make their way through the door and immediately capture the attention of the young men. They recognize them as a drunken Hermione Granger, high-as-a-kite Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and the entirety of her professional quidditch team.

"Jackpot," Blaise says as he points to the door. "The entire Harpies team just walked into the club. Damn, Weasley looks hot. She's the whole reason I bought season tickets. Why haven't any of you joined me in my box?"

"Because we don't want to watch you wank in the middle of the match," Theo quips.

Blaise pushes him off the stool, but Theo just lands on the floor and stays there, still clearly baked.

"I'm going to talk to them. Oh, this is going to be fun," Blaise says before chugging the last of his beer and slamming the glass down on the bar. The rest of the boys chuckle and get up to watch the drama unfold.

"Hey, Weasley!" Blaise calls to her, "Nice match the other night."

"Thanks, Blaise. You know the rest of the team?"

"Yes. I should as Zabini Publishing is a major sponsor—Hello, ladies. Looking good, Granger. Lovegood." His smooth talking attitude charms the ladies. "Now I'm guessing by the tiara, sash, and penis paraphernalia, this is a hen do?"

"Ever astute, Zabini," Hermione Granger interjects.

"Granger, how do you manage to sound sexy even when you're insulting me? You really engaged to the least attractive Weasley brother? If I were you, I would have gone after the dragon trainer," He gives Hermione a wink to which her cheeks go a bit pink, partially from the insult about Ron, partially because Blaise has a killer smile. "But Ginny, as it's your hen do, you deserve a gift from me."

"What, pray tell, do you plan on giving me? Remember, I'm an engaged woman." She knew this was trouble, but curiosity was getting the better of her.

He pushes her into a chair and points his wand at the DJ booth. Pony by Ginuwine starts playing. He swings one leg over Ginny's lap so that he's straddling her. The group of guys and ladies holler, knowing how much this embarrasses Ginny while attracting the attention of the whole bar.

Blaise moves his pelvis to the seductive beat. Ginny swallows hard, unable to believe what is going on. Blaise rolls his hips, inching his package closer and closer to the future Mrs. Potter's face. He grips the back of her head, making sure she doesn't miss any of the show. Blaise runs a finger down Ginny's forehead, nose, lips, neck, cleavage, down her abdomen and stops right before her crotch. Ginny's breath hitches, and she has broken out in a sweat.

I am in so much trouble, Ginny thinks to herself.

Blaise can see the confused look of embarrassment and lust, and it only urges him to continue to publicly touch, feel, and fondle Miss Weasley, all while dancing.

While Zabini bumps and grinds on Weasley, a certain blond saunters up to a very inebriated brunette.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

"Enjoying the show?"

"Immensely. You?"

"What I would give to see Potter's face right now."

"Same."

"So how pissed are you right now?"

"Pretty far gone. I can hold my liquor, though."

"So... pissed enough to make a mistake?"

"Aren't you engaged?"

"Aren't you?"

She puts her ring into her pocket. "You think they would notice if we slipped out of here?"

"They didn't notice last time."

"You know where to find me."

"Same place?"

"Same place."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review. I'm also on tumblr: harrypotterandthegobletofwine and Facebook: saintdionysuswriter.**


	2. Pure Filth

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters and entities from the Wizarding World trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Original plots, dialogue, and characters are mine._

* * *

 **Synopsis:** When childhood adversaries realize being filthy is a good thing when you're an adult.

 **Notes:** Cheeky flashback, then smut, smut, and more smut.

 **Songs that inspired the chapter** :  
I Get Lonely – Janet Jackson  
Sex With Me – Rihanna  
Earned It (Fifty Shades Of Grey) – The Weeknd  
I Wanna Be Yours – Arctic Monkeys  
Say You Love Me - Shura Remix – Jessie Ware, Shura

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Pure Filth**

* * *

 _The story of how Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's affair came to be started on a night out much like this one._

" _What do you mean you don't have any tables? Don't you know who I am?" Ginny Weasley angrily yells at the host. The fiery redhead has already drank more than her fair share of firewhisky for the night._

" _Yes, Miss Weasley. I am a big fan of the Harpies, and I know who Miss Granger is as well. But all of the tables are reserved, and it doesn't look like anyone will be leaving soon," he says apologetically._

 _Blaise Zabini pops his head over the crowd to see what the commotion is, "Draco. Is that Granger and Weasley?"_

" _It appears so," Draco says while concealing the fact he has never seen Hermione Granger's hair so tame or clothes so tight._

" _I'm going to see what the fuss is all about," Blaise remarks._

" _Curiosity killed the cat, Zabini," Theo calls._

" _It's a good thing I'm a snake," Blaise retorts._

 _He makes his way to the ladies and overhears their conversation._

" _Ginny, it will be fine. I'm sure a table will clear out soon. The rest of your team isn't here yet," Hermione tries to reassure her._

" _Granger. Weasley."_

" _Um. Hi, Zabini," Hermione says hesitantly. Though, it is well-known that Blaise and his mother never took sides during the war, he was never been friendly to her or Ginny until they had gained a bit of fame._

" _I couldn't help eavesdropping, but we have plenty of room at our table. We might even have a bit of room if you have more friends coming. Would you allow a few friendly snakes to invite you lovely lionesses into our den?" Blaise is such a smooth talker, Hermione has to give him that. She and Ginny discuss their options and take him up on his offer._

 _Blaise escorts them to a semi-circular sofa with a coffee table covered in bottles of firewhisky, vodka, red wine, and buckets of beer bottles. Greg, Theo, and Draco look astonished at what Blaise was able to pull off._

" _Tuck in, gents. We need to make room for the ladies." They all squish together, with Hermione seated between to Draco and Ginny and Blaise next to her._

" _Thank you for inviting us, Blaise," Hermione says appreciatively, never one to forget her manners._

" _My pleasure. Are you ladies celebrating anything in particular tonight?" he inquires casually as he stretches his arm on the back of the couch, just behind Ginny's shoulders._

" _I just made starter, and Hermione got engaged! Thought a girls' night was in order," Ginny remarks while she flips her long red hair to one side and exposes her bare neck to Blaise._

 _Draco turns to Hermione and jokes, "Congratulations, or should I say condolences?"_

" _Please, Malfoy, we're not kids anymore. Could you not tease Ronald?"_

" _You're right. Sorry, Granger," Draco apologizes, slightly turning his body towards her. She wears a perfect little black dress, short, fitted, revealing just the right amount of cleavage, and a simple, silver necklace._

" _Apology accepted. Now, didn't you both get engaged recently?" Hermione asks._

 _Theo chimes in, "That we did. The Greengrass sisters. I got the pretty one with the long legs, he got the whiny baby sister."_

 _Draco turns and shoots him a scathing look, then brings his attention back to Hermione, "Would you like a drink?"_

" _Red wine would be lovely, thank you. I have an early morning, and I really would prefer it if I didn't get sloshed," she graciously accepts the offer._

" _Well, we're in the same boat. I ordered the red wine for that exact reason. I guess we can keep each other company on the sidelines while the rest of them enjoy making arses of themselves," Draco says slyly as he hands her a glass._

" _Oh! The rest of the girls are here. Let's grab them and then hit the dance floor," Ginny says excitedly._

 _Hermione turns her attention back to Ginny and says, "I think I'll stay and finish my wine first, Gin." When she turns her attentions back to Draco, she develops a lump in her throat as she notices how magnificent he smells and how beautiful his eyes are._

" _The boys and I will go with you, Weasley. Isn't that right?" Blaise says to Ginny as he nudges Greg in the shoulder. Greg is even more quiet than usual, and Zabini isn't sure the oaf is still conscious. "Who doesn't want to say they've danced with a professional quidditch player?"_

" _Greg and Theo, you go ahead. My head is spinning a bit, and I think I need to wait a moment," Draco says and waves his friends away. "So Granger, we're good right?"_

" _I'm sorry, it's so loud in here. Can you say that again?" She subtly motions for him to move in closer._

 _Draco scoots in so close that they are now hip-to-hip. He cups his hand around her ear and rephrases himself, "What I am trying to say is, I hope that we are beyond our past and can have a nice conversation. I'm not one for dancing unless I have a partner."_

 _She smiles at this, not knowing if it is an invitation to dance or an invitation to engage in friendly banter, or a bit of both. They are so close, she can almost feel the stubble on his face, "Well, Malfoy, I appreciate the maturity. I did take your apology before and after the trial to heart. So, yes. We can speak freely."_

" _Good to hear," he refills her wine glass. "So tell me how you're settling into the nonsense of pure-blood engagements…"_

 _As the wine flows, the former enemies loosen up and actually enjoy each other's company—especially as it is spent whispering in each other's ears. He laughs at how uneasy she is discussing muggle culture versus magical culture, but he reassures her that he is intrigued and not as dismissive of muggles as he once was. When the subject of their future spouses comes up, the answers they give are something to the effect of "they're great, but…" or "I love them, but…" The conversation grows awkward as they justify their partners' flaws and make excuses — marriage no longer seems like something either of them are ready for._

 _Things become increasingly more exciting by the third bottle of wine when they discuss how bad their sex lives are._

" _Astoria just lays on her back, and when I take her from behind, she manages to fall asleep on the pillows."_

" _That bad in the sack, eh, Malfoy?"_

" _Maybe. Maybe not," he says with a hint of suggestion. "What about Weasley?"_

" _Ron is totally selfish and finishes way too soon. He never lets me come. So I always have to finish myself."_

" _Merlin, Granger. That's so hot," he growls. The wine makes both lose their inhibitions, and he finds himself walking his fingers further and further up her skirt with no resistance._

" _Oh, like you don't give yourself a little tug."_

" _Well, I wouldn't call it little ."_

 _Hermione starts to massage the inside of his thigh, "Draco, if it's not little, what size is it?"_

" _Keep massaging and you'll find out." He casts a disillusionment charm, and Hermione does what he asks. She rubs him over his trousers and feels him harden, but it still left a bit to the imagination. Stunned, Draco can't believe what she does next—she hikes up her dress and straddles his lap. Her hands grasp his shoulders and she starts rocking her hips, grinding against his growing erection._

" _Mmm. I think I can work with this," she moans in his ear. "Oh, and it's still growing!"_

" _Want to get out of here?"_

" _You read my mind."_

" _You need to work on your occlumency." He helps her up and escorts her out of the club. Their friends drunkenly gyrate to the music on the dance floor, oblivious to what is transpiring between Hermione and Draco._

—xoxox—

Draco tells Hermione to pick a posh muggle hotel, as not to be recognized. She picks the location of her favorite brunch and afternoon tea. It is opulent and historic and most definitely fits Draco's style.

Their first night is raw and passionate; so much so, they don't want it to stop. Hermione refers to it as "sexual therapy." They shag their frustrations away, then talk about Ron and Astoria afterwards. They occasionally bring up their feelings toward each other or what this all means, because something is most definitely there. They are both afraid to ruin a good thing with relationship talk. After five months of sneaking around, she leaves for a month-long business trip and the fate of their arrangement is left up in the air. That is, until Ginny's maid of honor is charged with planning the hen do.

—xoxox—

Same Place means the River Suite at the posh, intimate Corinthia Hotel. If Draco Malfoy is to venture into the muggle world, it has to be the best money could buy. For once, Hermione doesn't complain about him throwing his wealth around, especially if it means fucking in the lap of luxury, hidden from the prying eyes of Wizarding London.

Hermione is wearing nothing but her bra, thong panties, and stilettos. On many occasions, he spoke of her legs and how sexy they look in heels. Truthfully, he loves talking about all of her body parts. She anxiously awaits his arrival as she lays on her stomach, twirling her wand. The sound of the door clicking open signals his arrival, and she bites her lip in excitement.

"Granger? Are you here?" he hollers from the sitting room.

"What took you so long?" she calls playfully from the bedroom.

He is already undressing as he makes his way toward her. The minute he lays eyes on her, his heart pounds and his cock throbs. He throws his shirt on the ground and says, "Merlin, you just had to wear emerald satin and black lace, didn't you? I don't see you for a month. You only owl to set up our 'coincidental' run-in at the club. And now you're sprawled out like a buffet. How the fuck am I ever going to get you out of my head?"

"Oh, Draco. You don't like the surprise?" she asks in her most sensual voice. She waves her wand, and his trousers drop to the ground. "You know I was traveling for work, and we aren't exactly a couple, so neither of us are obliged to keep tabs."

He walks to the edge of the bed with his hardened cock mere inches from her mouth, "but it doesn't mean I didn't miss you."

"I missed you, too, but I think you missed my pussy more."

"And your mouth, and your arse, and your tits. The way you moan under me. The way you say my name…"

"What about this?" She takes him in her mouth and bobs up and down. She then grasps his shaft and licks the head of his cock like a lollipop. "Did you miss this?"

"Oh, yes. You're so cock hungry. You're not going to let me kiss you first?" he asks as he leans his hips, giving into her power over him. His fingers run through her curls and grasp the strands possessively. "Ugh. You're so fucking perfect."

She loves his lust-filled compliments; they stir something deep inside. Draco makes Hermione feel wanted and sexy, and she is eager to make him feel the same way. She pulls away for a breath to say, "Perfect? I thought you said I was filthy." The naughtiest smirk on her face only encourages him.

"You're so filthy. If only I knew back then that filthy is a good thing," he pumps in and out of her mouth some more. "Mmm. It's been so long since I've been properly sucked. If you keep going, I'm going to cum in you mouth right now, and you'll have to wait before I can fuck your pussy."

"We don't want that now, do we?" she gives his shaft a few more licks and gets on her knees.

He hungrily kisses her lips and slips his tongue in her mouth. He tastes the mix of champagne and the saltiness of his precum. "Did you miss me?"

"I already told you I did. My vibrator did a decent job, but it doesn't make me come the way you do," she says breathlessly as his hand snakes into her panties. His fingers tease her slit and clit until he feels the wetness invite him in. With his free hand, he shimmies the delicate fabric down. "Only you know how to turn my cunt into a waterfall."

"You mean like this?" he puts pressure on her clit with the heel of his hand and thrusts his fingers into her slick hole quickly and in a circular motion, all while hitting her g-spot.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh God. Draaaaaco," she screams in ecstasy as a flood of juices coat his fingers. She wraps her arms around his neck to support herself, as the orgasm has made her weak.

"Good girl. Now, let me taste you." He lays her down and pulls the panties completely off. "Take off your bra. I want to see those glorious tits."

She complies and throws the lingerie in his face. His playful smile turns her on in ways he doesn't even know. Hermione massages her breasts, much to his delight. His mouth goes to her nipples and instinctively sucks, licks, and bites. Her breasts are the perfect size—big enough to play with, but not so big they get in the way. He peppers kisses down her abdomen to her center. She guides her legs to his shoulders while his tongue skillfully laps her juices. "Merlin you taste so good."

He plunges his tongue into her over and over and feels her back arch and writhe. He rubs her clit with his thumb and knows she's almost ready for her second orgasm. "Fuck, Draco! I'm so close. I just want your cock! Enough teasing!"

The sound of his name on her lips stirs something inside of him—the need to please. He kisses her and commands, "Lick my lips. Taste yourself; you're so damn sweet. Better than a fucking peach. Your pussy is like forbidden fruit."

Their mouths devour each other with heated purpose. Draco pumps his cock a few times for good measure and rams into her. "Ah!" she gasps.

"God damn, I missed your pussy," he says, rocking slowly.

Between gasps and moans she asks, "So you haven't been having sex with your fianceé while I've been gone?" She guides him to lay on his back so she can take the lead. Her fingers grasp and pull at his hair.

His hands cup her arse as she rides his cock like a champ. Her breasts bounce up and down, mesmerizing him. "I might as well be fucking my pillow. She doesn't do anything that you do. She doesn't know what I like — Weasley?"

"I don't think I have ever seen his cock fully hard. Mmm. Not like you. Also...OH! Keep doing that...there...yes...he...oh fuck I don't want to talk about this...he's full of excuses. You... You... Fuck! You're everything..." As she quickens her pace, he almost gets pushed to the edge again.

He shoves her off and says, "Get on your knees." He gives her a strong smack on her arse and relishes in the sound of her gasp. "Will you look at that?"

"What?"

"That beautiful fucking pussy. Merlin, it's so creamy. Who's this pussy wet for?" he pounds her, watching her cheek muscles flex and bounce. He can't tell what is more hypnotic: the bouncing of her backside or her tits.

"You, Draco. You. Ahh!" She screams as his pace quickens. "Stick your finger in my arsehole while you fuck me."

"You're such a dirty girl," he shoves his fingers in her mouth, instructing her to suck and lubricate the digits. He slowly slides one finger in the forbidden hole and feels the pressure tighten around him. "Fuck, that's tight. Hermione, you know I love fucking you, right?"

"Yes. I love fucking you, too." Her words are so close to what he really wants to hear and what she wants to say. The rapid movement inches him closer. He bites the inside of his cheek to preventing him from coming too soon.

Hermione and Draco have a connection that allows their minds and bodies to synchronize. They have had many a conversation whilst in the throes of passion, and their compatibility becomes more and more apparent.

Something tugs at Draco, and he takes her into a spooning position. He whispers in her ear, "Do you still want to get married to Weasley? You obviously aren't happy."

She cranes her neck backward to face him and gives him a gentle kiss, "No, but I want to wait to break it off after Harry and Ginny's wedding. Being here with you — this makes me happy." She moans, deepening the pressure by pushing her backside against his pelvis. "You? Are you going to stay with Astoria?"

His arm coils are around her waist to hold her closer and nuzzles her neck, "No. I've been thinking about it for months, and I decided today I don't want to marry her. I don't love her. I want this."

"Then what will we do? We won't have need for these 'therapy sessions.'"

"No, we won't need therapy. We'll just fuck."

"I like the sound of that. Now come for me, baby." At her command, he grinds into her harder and releases a month's worth of frustration.

With his arm still around her, he pulls her in tighter as his satisfied dick slides out of her creamy center. Draco nuzzles his face in the crook of her neck and says, "I'm not imagining things, am I? That was some of the best sex we ever had. But it was different."

She turns around so that she can face him and wrap her arms around him. "It was different. Because things changed. We missed each other. This isn't just fucking anymore."

"It's not. I missed you terribly, and when you didn't call or write, I was gutted."

"I didn't think you would miss me."

"Well, I bloody did and don't you ever leave me in the dark like that again."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me because, when I was alone for the past month, I realized something."

"Yes?"

"I thought about you every second I was gone. You promise you're leaving her?"

"I told you I am. And you?"

"Immediately after Harry and Ginny's wedding."

"Good. Because I'm in love with you."

"I was working up to say that first!" They can't hide their beaming grins. "I love you, and I'm sorry it took me a while to realize."

"Don't apologize. I love you. Damn, it feels good to say that." He kisses her on the forehead and says, "let's get a little bit of rest so we can go again."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

Phew! Anyone need a fan?

 **Feel free to leave a review. I'm also on tumblr: harrypotterandthegobletofwine and Facebook: saintdionysuswriter.**

3 SaintDionysus


	3. Chocolate Strawberry

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters and entities from the Wizarding World trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Original plots, dialogue, and characters are mine._

* * *

 **Synopsis:** Driver roll up the partition please.

 **Songs that inspired the chapter** :  
Partition – Beyoncé  
Let's Get It On – Marvin Gaye  
So Anxious – Ginuwine

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Chocolate Strawberry**

* * *

As the night progresses, the club becomes a hedonistic mass of bodies fueled by alcohol and lust. The loud music reverberating from the speakers penetrates the clubgoers' bones, urging their bodies to succumb to the rhythmic beats. The temperature inside is sweltering from the radiating body heat, and the smell of sweat and fragrance are a potent natural aphrodisiac drawing would-be-couples together like magnets.

Even after that little stunt he pulled, Ginny still lets Blaise dance with her all night. Their bodies rub against each other, stirring something deep inside. The only time their hands aren't roaming and memorizing each other's curves and defined athletic physiques is to take shot after shot of mystery concoctions brought to them by club staff. There are so many people around them; no one notices as she hooks one leg around his waist while they grind each other on the dance floor. Their foreheads are touching, but don't dare kiss in public.

In a brazen attempt, Blaise pushes her panties to the side and slips a finger into the future Mrs. Potter's cunt. She doesn't stop him but rolls her eyes back and moans. He pumps his fingers in and out of her faster and faster, hoping to get her off in front of an audience. She pulls his head close to her and whispers in his ear, "Slow. I like it slow."

He flashes a devilish smile, "The lady likes to take her time?"

"Yes. Like that," she breathlessly moans as he changes his pace.

"I can do slow. Actually, I prefer it. Would you like to see how slow I can take things?" Blaise isn't sure she'll say yes to going home with him, but he might as well try.

"If you can make...me…" she's breathing more heavily as he continues his long deep strokes into her with his fingers.

"Make you what? Do this?" He presses one hand up against the small of her back while the other continues to its ministrations. His pace quickens ever so slightly, and it's not long until she's putty in his arms.

Their lips are so close to making contact that they can feel their warm breaths laced with the smell of alcohol. "Take me."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Your lips look delectable. I've been staring at them all night wondering what they taste like." Ginny licks her lips, hoping to entice him to kiss her.

"Let's go. I think our friends are all too pissed to realize anything is going on right now." They look around and truthfully; they are also pretty far gone themselves.

They leave the club, walking close to each other, but nothing in their body language would suggest they plan on tearing their clothes off the moment they are alone. Both of them are too drunk to apparate, and neither of them wants to floo home, afraid of who might catch them. They decide to summon wizarding car service. Much like the Knight Bus, it can transport a stranded witch or wizard, but with much more privacy.

A black car, looking like any other London cab, pulls up. They check their surroundings once more, are still in the clear. Ginny climbs in first, flashing her creamy backside and soaked knickers. Blaise smiles to himself and follows her lead.

"The Corinthia Hotel," she tells the wizard cabbie. She turns her attention to Blaise, "I figured a muggle hotel would be more discreet, don't you think?"

"The Corinthia...Why does that sound familiar?" Blaise thinks out loud.

"They have an excellent afternoon tea. Hermione has taken mum and me there. It's also the only muggle hotel I know," she explains how she knows of the boutique hotel.

"No. That's not it. It'll come to me," he says to her as he turns to the cabbie, "No magic. Muggle transport only. Take the long way. Even better if we get stuck in traffic."

"What you on about? Yeah? That hotel, yeah, is 'bout forty-five minutes cross-town through traffic. Like, you want me to go to the heart of muggle tourist areas without magic?" the young man grumbles.

"How does an extra fifty galleons sound to you? I think it's a pretty good deal," Blaise retorts in in smooth upper-class accent.

"Alright, bruv. Get in then. Muggle way it is," the cabbie says in his thick South London accent.

"Smart move —and don't call me bruv, " Blaise snarls, displeased with the driver's rude behavior.

"Now roll up the partition, please," Ginny says with a smirk.

"Alright, Miss," the cabbie says with a smile, looking at them through the rearview mirror.

For good measure, Blaise casts a disillusionment and silencing charm. He doesn't want the driver getting distracted while he was getting off with Weasley.

"Come here my little strawberry," he calls to her.

She crawls over to him. The car, much like the ones owned by the Ministry, has extension charms to expand the backseat. "Strawberry, eh?"

He licks his lips as he unzips the back of her dress, "Well, you're red, luscious, your arse looks so juicy; now, to find out what you taste like..."

After an evening of avoiding each other's lips, they finally kiss. Just as she had requested on the dance floor, he starts slowly. Her thin lips pucker against his soft, pillowy ones. Soft pecks grow more passionate as their mouths open ever so slightly, and their tongues dance against each other. Blaise pushes the dress off of her shoulders as she makes quick work of helping him take off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. Ginny kicks off her dress and reveals innocent looking white lace knickers and a balconette bra that helps give her cleavage an extra lift.

"Okay Zabini, your turn. Show me what you're hiding under those trousers."

"Well love, I don't wear pants under my trousers. So you're about to see it all."

"Show me."

Blaise unbuckles his belt and unzips his trousers — he isn't lying. Not a pair of boxers, Y-fronts, or even those European style boxer briefs in sight — just a beautiful, dark, hardened prick. She bites her lip, eager to taste him. Ginny stares at his beautiful cocoa skin and how delicious it looks. Though he's no longer actively playing Quidditch, his body is still in peak form. He was a chaser like her, so he is also svelte and highly defined. That position requires quick reflexes, agility, and incredible core strength, not to mention excellent flying skills. She runs her hands across his chest, feeling every pectoral and abdominal muscle flex under her fingertips. They continue to move down his thighs and calves before she moves between his legs, grasping his cock with two hands. Ginny knows that the years of playing haven't left her with the most delicate hands—hers are hardened and calloused, but what Quidditch has taught her is how to handle a broomstick.

Blaise was right; she does like to take her time. Ginny slowly sucks and strokes him while occasionally looking up for approval. Blaise shows his appreciation with low guttural moans and rewards Ginny by gently massaging her scalp and shoulders. He's surprised how much of his length she can take down her throat. As much as he enjoys this, he is not a selfish lover and seeks to please the angel before him. "Oh, Weasley. You truly are a lady. Strong yet tender. I think it's my turn to take care of you."

She gets off her knees and takes a seat. Her legs spread slowly revealing herself. Blaise licks his lips and takes in the sight of her. He loves her toned body, especially her abdomen, legs, and behind. Though her breasts are a little bit on the small side, it doesn't stop him from taking them in his mouth. His tongue flicks and sucks on her pebbled nubs while his hand continues what it has started in the club. She pants heavily as he stimulates different parts of her body. He slides himself downward and moves the folds of her pussy lips to expose her clit. He gives it one slow, firm lick, just to see her response. "Just as I thought. As sweet as a strawberry. Mmm..." He licks his lips and dives in, ready to eat her pie. She's moaning louder than before. Blaise pumps his fingers out of her slowly but makes quick work of his tongue. The two different paces make her buck underneath him, and he won't stop until she comes.

"Oh, Blaise! Oh! Oh! Don't stop!" She grabs his head and grinds into his face. He turns the angle of his fingers slightly, which causes her to climax and slam her cunt against his mouth.

He unlatches himself from her sweet center and looks at his conquest proudly. She is a disheveled mess, but he's not done yet. His cock is throbbing and aching to fuck. He adjusts his position over her and thrusts his full length. She yelps at the surprising quickness of his entrance, relaxing as he creates a rhythm of long, slow, deep movements.

Her legs wrap around his waist, and she rocks her hips to the rhythm of his. She loves this. The precision, the control, not being rushed to orgasm. Everything in her life is fast and chaotic; she wants her lovemaking to be slower.

"Ginny?" he moans.

"Mmm...Yes, Blaise."

"I've wanted to fuck you since I was sixteen."

"Really? So did I."

"Yeah? Ugh…"

"Uh...Uhm...yes…After Dean. I guess after him, I sort of developed a thing."

"You have a chocolate craving?" He says cheekily.

Ginny kisses him hungrily, showing him exactly how much she loves chocolate. It feeds his desire, and he wants to pick up the pace.

"Can I go faster?"

"Yes, you've been so giving and letting me have what I want. So please. Faster. Harder."

At her command, he pounds her harder and harder.

"Oh, Ginny!"

"Fuck me!"

"Oh, fuck!"

"Yes, Blaise! Yes! Keep going!"

"Nearly there!"

The car stops and the cabbie rolls down the partition, "We're here."

"You fucking arsehole, I'm not done yet. Drive around the block," Blaise yells impatiently while shielding Ginny with his body.

"Two more galleons," the driver insists while trying to take a peek at that tangled mess of bodies.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't stop driving until I tell you!"

"Alright," the young man rolls up the partition and starts the car back up.

Blaise looks rattled and almost loses his hard-on. Ginny climbs on top of him and says, "let me help you finish."

Her slick folds slide up and down his prick, returning to its fully hardened state. His hands wander her body as she takes control of the situation. She grinds into him harder and harder until he erupts underneath her hips, filling her pussy with his seed.

"God damn, that was good," he says giving her a satisfied kiss. "So do you still want to go to the hotel?" He says, unsure if she is just looking for a quick fix or an entire night of passion.

"Do you?" she asks with the same uncertainty, reaching for her dress and panties.

Slipping his trousers on, he says, "Yes. We just scratched the surface of the things I want to do to you."

Ginny turns her back to him so he can zip up her dress. "Like what?" she inquires with piqued curiosity.

He buttons his shirt while she checks her hair and makeup. "Well first, I would like to take a bubble bath and have you ride me again. Then, if there is a balcony, I want to bend you over it and take you from behind. And for being such a good girl, I will massage and caress all your aching muscles." He moves in closer and kisses her. "I'll rub your neck, your back, your arse, your legs, your feet, your tits, and of course your sweet, sweet cunt."

"Hmm…that sounds so enticing." She taps on the glass that divides them from the driver, to which it rolls down. "We're ready to head to the hotel."

"Alright, miss. After this roundabout, five minutes, yeah?"

"Perfect," she says before turning her attention back to Blaise.

* * *

I'm craving chocolate…

 **Feel free to leave a review. I'm also on tumblr: harrypotterandthegobletofwine and Facebook: saintdionysuswriter.**

3 SaintDionysus


	4. Seek and Keep

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters and entities from the Wizarding World trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Original plots, dialogue, and characters are mine._

* * *

 **Synopsis:** Surprising

 **Songs that inspired the chapter** :  
Stay With Me – Sam Smith  
Lay Me Down – Sam Smith, John Legend  
Leave Your Lover – Sam Smith

 **Notes:** I watched gay porn for research. Don't judge me.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Seek and Keep**

* * *

Harry returns to the guys with his pint in hand and Pansy on his mind.

"So uh, Harry. What were you and Parkinson just talking about?" Ron asks before taking another sip of ale. "She spit venom at you?"

"Actually, no. She was cool," Harry plays off, glancing back in her direction for a split second, and then he takes a seat at the table of twelve young men.

Viktor pours a large bottle of vodka into small shot glasses. With a wave of his wand, the clear liquid makes its way to the men. "Nazdráve!" he toasts.

"Cheers!" the Englishmen say in unison before tossing the firewater to the back of their throats.

"So Viktor, Ron tells me that you're thinking about leaving the European League and playing in the British League. Is that true?" Harry initiates the conversation while the glasses seem to be magically refilling themselves.

Viktor nods as he picks up the shot glass again. The other men follow suit and take another shot. "Yes," he replies. Since their first encounter several years ago, his English has vastly improved. "I have been thinking about it for several years. The quality of players in the British and Irish League are of a higher caliber. Also, it would be nice to live in another country while I am still young. A bit of exploration before I settle down."

"Well, I'm sure all the league bosses are already reworking their budgets so they can secure you," Ron says with a bit of a blush.

"When is your contract up?" George asks.

"In about two months; then, I am a free agent," Viktor replies.

"Nice," Harry chimes in, while nervously looking at the third vodka shot he's supposed to take.

"Any idea where you'd like to settle?" Ron inquires.

"I am thinking somewhere either in London or just outside. I like the idea of being close to the city but having the room to do some flying," he responds casually.

"Should we switch to beer? We don't wanna end our night before it's even begun," Ron suggests with a smirk.

"Good idea, Ron. I'll get a few more pitchers," George says. "Could I get a few of you other gents to help me?"

Two of Harry's Auror friends help George carry several pitchers and pint glasses back to the table. The men catch up and talk about everything from Quidditch, politics, some of the cases they are allowed to disclose, nostalgia, marriage, and the beautiful women at the bar—which inspire the party to disband slowly. There are, indeed, some distractingly attractive ladies all around them—Harry can't seem to keep his attention focused on the conversation with Ron and Viktor.

"Excuse me; I need to use the loo. Too much to drink," Viktor says, noticing Harry's disinterest.

"I'll join you. I need to piss like a racehorse," Ron adds.

"Oh, alright. I'm going to go see what the other guys are up to," Harry says, also getting up from the table.

Ron follows Viktor to the bathroom. While relieving themselves, the men look at each other with a smile, but another man takes the urinal between them. Regaining their composure, they focus on their business at hand. They both take their time washing their hands and wait for the other man to leave. Once he is out of sight, Viktor casts a locking charm on the door and flashes a mischievous smile. Ron grabs the coy Bulgarian by the back of the neck, and his greedy mouth takes bold possession, allowing his tongue to dip and encircle that of his secret lover's. Their hearts pound — the wait has been excruciating. Viktor grabs fistfuls of Ron's shirt while the redhead pushes him against the tile wall. The kisses grow more heated and frenzied as if every moment could be their last. Ron pries his lips away and says, "I've wanted to do that all day long. Merlin, you have no idea how bad I wanted to take you up against the bathroom wall in the showers."

"I could say the same thing. Do you understand how hard it was to not get hard looking at your precious freckled arse?" Viktor jokes impishly.

"Oh, and you just casually walking through the locker room flaunting your sexy muscled body and that tempting cock swaying back and forth. You're such a tease," Ron's passion for the man is insatiable, and he licks Viktor's neck from shoulder to earlobe. Being pressed up so close, their bulges harden, straining to be released.

"Well, my love. Are you ready to get out of here?" Viktor asks as he grabs Ron's buttocks with force and yearning.

"What do you think?"

—xoxox—

 _Around six months ago..._

 _The Department of Magical Games and Sports is holding an event with the Department of International Magical Cooperation in honor of the year's most civic-minded Quidditch Players and their contributions to wizardkind around the world. Ginny is being honored as Rookie of the Year and takes Harry, Ron, and Hermione with her. It turns out to be a great night with excellent food and drinks. Ron is incredibly star struck being surrounded by all of the athletes he has admired through his youth and some of his current favorites. Hermione is incredibly distracted and keeps looking at her watch as if she has somewhere she needs to be. She and Ron have only been engaged for a few weeks, and he has noticed a shift in her behavior; he's afraid she's getting cold feet. He looks up and sees Viktor Krum staring up at them. Between the doubt Ron has about Hermione, and now seeing her ex-boyfriend looking their way, an angry jealousy stirs inside of him._

" _I'll be right back," he says to Hermione without waiting for an answer. Ron stomps over and confronts Krum, "Why do you keep staring at her? You had your chance. She's with me now, got it?"_

" _I am so sorry. I did not mean to stare," the young Quidditch superstar says._

" _You'll be sorry if you don't stop looking at her," Ron seethes._

" _I...I was not looking at her. I was looking at you. I am sorry. Forgive me." Embarrassed, Viktor tries to walk away._

 _Ron grabs him by the wrist and demands, "What d'you mean you were looking at me?"_

 _Viktor nervously says with his cheeks flushed, "You are handsome, Ron. More handsome than I remember."_

 _Ron is one: in a state of shock because Viktor remembers his name, and two: has a strange stirring in his chest with this man telling him that he is handsome. The truth is, Viktor is also more attractive than when they first met six years ago. Ron feels his cheeks go pink and says, "Oh. Um. Thank you. Um...I'm sorry for getting upset."_

" _It is alright. Hermione and I do have history. I can see where you came to that conclusion. I am...um...not like that anymore," the conversation is getting increasingly more difficult for Viktor to carry on as he's not sure how Ron will react or who around them will overhear._

" _Oh," Ron says, understanding Viktor's suggestion._

 _Hermione interrupts, "Ron, I'm going to head back to my flat. I'm not feeling well. I'll see you tomorrow?"_

" _Oh, what's wrong?" he asks, concerned._

" _I have a slight fever. I should attend to it and make sure it isn't anything too bad," she responds then turns her attentions to Viktor and gives him a hug, "Hello Viktor! I'm so sorry I didn't have the opportunity to catch up with you tonight. Maybe soon?"_

" _That would be nice, Hermione," he says perfectly._

 _She passes him a smile before giving Ron a kiss on the cheek goodbye._

" _Are you two serious?" Viktor asks Ron._

" _We recently got engaged, but I don't know if she's sure. She's been acting strange for the past few weeks," he sounds dejected as he admits this to his former idol._

" _Would you like to talk about it over drinks? Maybe away somewhere quieter?" Viktor implies what Ron already knows._

 _The Wizarding World is trite and gossipy. Even the slightest rumor of he and Hermione's relationship being on the rocks would end up on the front page. Ron hesitantly nods and follows Krum's lead._

 _They end up at a small muggle pub where they know they won't be recognized. Both men are naturally shy, so initiating conversation is difficult. The bartender hands them two pints, which they drink quickly. By the time the alcohol courses through their veins, conversation comes to them more easily. Naturally, they discuss sports first. Ron tries hard not to sound like such a fan. He has followed Krum's career since before the Triwizard Tournament. Ron talks about his abysmal time as Keeper, with the exception of one or two matches he won. In a way, discussing Quidditch lets the men learn about each other's confidences and insecurities. As the night progresses, they find themselves slowly inching closer together. Ron is still tall and lanky, but his jaw and cheekbones have become more defined. Under the influence of liquid courage, Viktor slowly touches the side of Ron's well-chiseled face. Much to his pleasure, he doesn't recoil. Instead, Ron also places his hand against Viktor's broad, muscular face and peers into his dark eyes which are made even more dramatic by his dark brows. There is something about touching his stubbled face that ignites something in Ron's soul. They both hesitantly lean into each other for a kiss. It's soft and chaste, but it feels so right. Ron lets out a nervous laugh and bites his lip. It just dawns on him that he kissed a man in public. It's not until he looks around and sees other men chatting and kissing that he realizes that Viktor took him to a gay bar._

" _Hey, um…" Ron finds himself touching the hand Viktor has wrapped around the pint glass. Viktor interlaces his fingers with Ron's and moves the glass out of the way. Ron struggles for the words and continues, "How did you...I mean...me? How did you know something about me that I didn't know about myself?"_

" _I did not, really. I guess, I hoped. You just look so….handsome...I could not keep my eyes off of you. You were always close to Harry, and you did not seem very interested in girls," Krum points out._

" _Oh," Ron says, a bit shocked. He scratches his head, trying to put the pieces together._

 _Sad and unsure of himself, Viktor says, "I am not out, and no one knows. I want to leave Bulgaria as soon as I can...To be this way, there, it is not safe. It is much more acceptable here. There are not any openly gay professional players yet. But if I came out here, it would be safer than back home."_

" _How much longer do you have on your contract?" Ron asks while rubbing Viktor's hand with his thumb._

" _A few months," he responds but doesn't want to talk about Quidditch anymore. He yearns for more intimacy. "I want to kiss you again. Is that okay?"_

" _I was thinking the same thing," Ron blushes before leaning in for another kiss. This time it's much more passionate. He moves his hands to Viktor's muscular chest and feels his heart pounding frantically. Viktor grabs Ron by the back of the neck and pulls him in close._

 _Contentment. That is what they feel. They have both kissed women, before but this is beyond lust and attraction. This is honest. This is true._

 _After they leave the bar, promises are made to see each other again, and so the tryst begins. Ron attempts to expand Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in Eastern Europe, and Viktor takes meetings with various British and Irish Quidditch clubs. They make every excuse in the world to see each other._

—xoxox—

 _When they make love to each other for the first time, they fumble like awkward teenagers. Ron has Viktor's legs on his shoulders while slowly driving into his lover. Ron stops when he sees Viktor shed a tear. "Am I hurting you? Do we need more lube? I can go slower."_

" _No no no. I'm just—so happy," he leans up to kiss Ron and grabs his hips and pulls him in._

—xoxox—

Ron and Hermione are both so preoccupied with their affairs, neither of them realizes what has been going on behind their backs. In the month that Hermione is gone for business, Ron spends every moment he can with Viktor. Sharing a flat with Harry would usually make things difficult, but Harry has been spending every night over at Ginny's.

When Hermione returns, Ron realizes that he cannot live this charade any longer. After Harry and Ginny's wedding, he plans on calling off the engagement. Excitement builds in his heart. He will see Viktor in a few days time at Harry's stag do and will tell him the good news.

"Uh, hello. We have two standard, adjoining rooms reserved under 'Weasley,'" Ron tells the woman at guest check-in.

"Ah, yes Sir. I see it here. I'll just need a credit card to cover any incidentals," she explains.

"I have got it," Viktor says, taking out his black card and handing it to the clerk. He leans over to Ron, "You have to let me pay for some things."

"Well I'll be paying you back in one way or another," he says suggestively.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Here are your room keys. You both have a lovely view of the London Eye," she hands them two envelopes. "Also, we have a wonderful breakfast buffet that ends at 11:45. If you are looking to sleep in, you can join the Sunday brunch that starts at noon."

"Thank you, miss," Krum says with a nod.

"You're welcome, and thank you for choosing the Corinthia Hotel."

—xoxox—

Maintaining this ruse is exhausting. They walk through their two separate rooms, suspiciously examine their surroundings, and unlock the doors that separate their rooms. Without hesitation, they rip their clothes off. Viktor is just a few inches shorter than Ron and cranes his neck up for a kiss. He impatiently pushes his ginger lover onto the closest bed. Their limbs claw at any remnants of fabric still on their bodies. Ron adjusts his body on the bed and rests his head on the pillows. Viktor slides down Ron's body, eager to take Ron's manhood into his mouth, but Ron protests. "No. Turn around and put your cock in my face. I want to suck yours while you suck mine."

Viktor smiles and agrees. He changes position so that his pelvis hovers over Ron's face and feels his hot breath on his sac. Ron sucks on Viktor's balls and feels the skin contract in his mouth. He then trails his tongue down his taint and licks the rim of his arsehole. He can't resist darting his tongue in and out of his precious hole. Every lick and playful prod makes Viktor writhe and moan. Ron gathers spittle to lubricate the hole before plunging his fingers in one at a time, stretching it out, getting it ready for his cock. While he pumps his fingers in and out with one hand, he strokes Viktor with the other. Viktor's arse cheeks tease Ron with their juicy deliciousness and is compelled to bite and lick his taut, muscled backside.

Krum's groans of bliss are muffled by Ron's prick putting pressure on the back of his throat. He takes him deeper and deeper as his eyes water. He grasps Ron's hips to better control the pace. His cock is fully hardened and lubricated. All Viktor wants now is to feel that cock inside of him. He swings his body around and gets on all fours, letting Ron know that he's ready.

"I missed you so fucking much, Vik," Ron say, resting on his knees with his tip teasing his lover's arsehole. "I'm gonna try to go slow, but I don't know if I can. I just want you so bad."

"Give it to me. Give me all of you." At that, Ron thrusts himself inside of Viktor, and they both yelp from the pleasure and pain of it all. Ron starts slowly before he quickens his pace. Viktor leans backward, so he is almost seated in Ron's lap. They both like this position so they can easily kiss. Ron holds the palm of his hand out for Viktor to lick and spit into; then he starts stroking Viktor's cock in the same rhythm as their hips.

"Oh, Vik. You feel so fucking good. Ugh," he grunts, enjoying every second. Viktor rolls his hips seductively around Ron's cock. "Do you wanna take a turn at me, or do you wanna wait until after I cum?"

"I will wait. This feels good. You might make me cum just like this," he pants as he bounces up and down then grinds deeper onto Ron.

"Oh, fuck! Get back on your knees. I wanna cum on your back, and then I wanna feel your cock in my arse," Ron commands.

Viktor drops to his knees and cries out in pleasure with every forceful thrust. His muscles tighten around Ron's cock, and he feels the member throb inside of him. Ron pulls out and showers his skin with warm, sticky wetness. Ron swipes the cum off, lays on his back and smears the mix of sweat and semen on his entrance. In a seductive, catlike manner, Viktor climbs over Ron and slips his fingers in his arsehole. His digits twist, turn and stretch inside measuring Ron's readiness. After his orgasm, his muscles are relaxed and pliant. Viktor adjusts his position and impales his cock into Ron's enticing hole. He pounds him hard and fast, the sound of slapping skin and manly groans echoing in the room. As Viktor climaxes, he fills Ron with his seed, and the euphoria consumes them.

They lay there, in the wake of lovemaking, a thin sheen of sweat covering them.

"I'm leaving her, Vik. After Harry and Ginny's wedding," he says sweetly and kisses the top of his head. "I love you, and I can't live this lie anymore."

"So we are coming out together?" Viktor sits up excitedly.

"Yes. We'll do this together. You don't have be brave all by yourself," Ron holds Viktor's face in both hands.

"I love you."

"I know."

* * *

Viktor and Ron. Yeah...I did that

 **Feel free to leave a review. I'm also on tumblr: harrypotterandthegobletofwine and Facebook: saintdionysuswriter.**

3 SaintDionysus


	5. Snakecharmer

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters and entities from the Wizarding World trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Original plots, dialogue, and characters are mine._

* * *

 **Synopsis:** Well now. The parselmouth has his very own snake.

 **Songs that inspired the chapter** :  
Any Time, Any Place – Janet Jackson  
You Know I'm No Good – Amy Winehouse  
Cockiness (Love It) – Rihanna  
Princess of China – Coldplay, Rihanna

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Snakecharmer**

* * *

As the night progresses, Harry drinks more than his fair share and can't keep his eyes off of Pansy Parkinson. Returning from the loo, he looks around, but Ron and the rest of the guys are nowhere in sight. So much for hanging with the boys. He stumbles toward the bar and decides: Might as well have another. His heart skips a beat when he sees that she is still here. He straightens up and tries to be cool. Tonight is his stag do after all—his last night out as a free man. Might as well make the most of it.

"A round of shots for the house," Harry says to the bartender, wondering if it will signal his friends back to him. He points over toward Pansy and says, "I'll also pick up the lady's tab."

Harry raises a glass toward Pansy's direction, to which she passes him a questionable glance. Intrigued by his generosity, she curls her finger to summon him to take the seat on her left.

"You sure you can afford it, Potter? I have expensive taste. I didn't grow up in a hovel, you know," her words dripping with seduction.

Much more confident than he was at the start of the night, he says, "Oh, Miss Parkinson. I thought a socialite like you would have known about my inheritance. Not only do I have the Potter wealth but also the Black Family's, with the exception of the trust I set up for my godson," Harry says as Pansy licks her lips in delight. "So don't worry your pretty little head about what I can or can't afford."

"Well then, let me officially welcome you to the club," she clinks his glass and moves in a bit closer. "Where are your friends?"

"I have no fucking idea."

"Their loss, my gain. Now tell me what you're doing with your exorbitant wealth?"

"Sitting in Gringotts and letting it grow. Ginny's been a bit pragmatic and hasn't quite let me spend my money how I see fit. Personally, I'd love to go on holiday and buy a new car," Harry leans back with his elbows against the bar.

"I see you still have one toe in the muggle world," she says, less than impressed, crossing her legs and closing off her body language. That pout is a surprising turn-on for Harry and only urges him to be a bit more daring.

Harry swivels her bar stool around and places one arm on either side of her, pressing his weight on the heels of his hands against the bar. He puts his lips close to her ear and whispers, "Imagine this. You're sitting in a luxury sports car, every inch of it handcrafted. To get this car, it took over a year to customize—just for you. Soft Corinthian leather and inlays of mahogany and mother of pearl. It smells of opulence. Then you start the engine. You feel the roar of the V-12 vibrate the wheel in your hands and spread through your entire body. The vibrations have been known to," he drops his voice lower, "make many a pussy wet. Then you take control. You grasp the shifter and command the car how fast or slow to go. It doesn't control you like magic does. Everything about driving is about man's control of his destination. Now, Parkinson. Doesn't driving sound fun?"

"Too bad your fianceé doesn't let you have what you want. I know I would definitely ride that," she downs the last of her drink. "Barkeep, two absinthes, please. Also going on Mister Potter's tab."

Harry smiles, entranced by how cool and cunning Pansy is. She truly is a Slytherin through and through, yet the aloofness makes him crave more. He wants to break her in all the best ways. In her presence, he has completely forgotten this evening is meant to celebrate his impending marriage. Pansy hands him a small glass with green liquid. They clink glasses and the both drink quickly. As they both have had quite a bit to drink already, they don't realize the Green Fairy's effect.

"I'm glad to see you're still here. I thought you would have left ages ago," Harry says while absentmindedly playing with the decorative clasps on her dress.

Pansy takes off Harry's glasses so she can get a good look at his eyes, "Merlin, Potter. You need to fix your vision and get rid of these sodding glasses. The green of your eyes would make Salazar proud." One of her perfectly manicured fingers trace his profile. "Isn't it funny how our little house rivalries from school have turned into full-blown sexual tension?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," he lies.

"Well, our best friends know all about it. Have known for months," she says teasingly while playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"Excuse me?"

"I thought you were an Auror, Potter. Aren't you supposed to be perceptive?"

"Are you insinuating my best friend, Hermione Granger, and your best friend, Draco Malfoy are having an affair?"

"I'm not insinuating, I'm telling you. Draco always was a sloppy drunk."

"You're killing my buzz, Pansy. So you're friends with his fianceé...knowing all this, and you haven't said anything?"

"My loyalties are to Draco. You should know all about friendships forged in fire."

"That I do. But what to do when I'm loyal to both Hermione and Ron? I don't know what you expect me to do with this information."

"I just used it as an example. Our rivalries and tension have purpose now. It's not about house points. Well, I still like the struggle for who ends up on top," she says while stroking his inner thigh.

Harry tears his eyes away from her to make sure no one is watching them. He turns back to the snake queen and stares at the tailored silk across her chest, and the embroidered snakes seem to come alive. He hisses something incomprehensible.

"Potter, did you just speak Parseltongue?" Her smile turns devilish, and her cherry red lips reveal her perfectly white smile.

"I guess I did."

"What did you say?"

"Let me into your Chamber of Secrets."

"You did not!"

"No, I didn't. But would you either way?"

"Let's go, Chosen One."

—xoxox—

Outside the bar, they look around to make sure no one is following them. Pansy takes Harry's hand, and they Disapparate.

Harry looks around; it appears they are in a snow-covered park with the London Eye just a stone's throw away. "Pansy, where are we?"

"Whitehall Gardens. Just a few blocks from the hotel. Harry," sounding as if she is tearing down her defenses, Pansy takes two vials out of her purse. "Before we go any further, I'd like you to take one of these."

"What is it? A contraceptive potion?"

"I have that, too. But this is a sobering potion. Despite any misconceptions you may have about me, I do have some semblance of code. I'm not going to sleep with a man, especially one who is engaged to be married, unless he is fully willing and aware."

"You carry sobering potions around with you?"

"Draco made me start carrying them around during the War. He was afraid that some of the less than honorable people in our circle would try to take advantage of me. He thought it was best if I always had a way to clear my head, fast. He still makes me carry them around, so I don't do something stupid like shagging a married man."

"You two really do have each other's backs, huh?"

"Just like you and Granger."

He brushes his fingers along her wrist and takes the vial from her hand. "Bottoms up."

The dark-haired witch and wizard pop the corks off the glass containers and drink down the ice blue liquid. A cool blast rushes through their bodies and fills their lungs with frigid air. No longer under the drunken and hallucinogenic haze, they see each other clearly for the first time tonight. His emerald eyes piece her hazel ones.

"Do you still want this?" she asks coyly.

He wraps his arm around her tiny waist and collides his lips with hers. Their tongues are both still chilled with the after effects of the potion, but the playful way they touch and struggle for dominance melts the cold. Harry's hands slide down the silky fabric over her breasts, down her sides, and make their way through the high slits of the gown. As his hands roam over her arse, he realizes she isn't wearing any undergarments. He takes this as an invitation. While exploring her front, another pleasant surprise — she's hairless. His fingertips tease her opening as he feels the wetness build. "Oh, Pans. Your lips are so smooth. I need to know how your pussy feels against my mouth. I need to taste you."

"So you don't want to go to the hotel first?"

"No. Cast a disillusionment charm. I need to eat this pussy."

"But I want to suck your cock first."

"What about this? I go first this round; you pick our next activity."

"Oh, Potter. You have no idea what you just signed up for."

"I can't wait. Now cast that charm, witch."

They make their way to a park bench, and with a few waves of her wand, she casts disillusionment, silencing, muggle repelling, and climate control charms. Harry playfully pushes her onto the bench, gets on his knees, and rolls up the fabric of her dress. Now eye level with her cunt, she says to him, "Like what you see, Potter?"

"You look delicious; downright sinful," Harry says as he looks at her for approval. With a confirming nod, he proceeds.

Pansy giggles with excitement as he buries himself into her core. Once again, she removes his glasses to peer into the emerald pools. She makes those beautiful eyes of his roll to the back of his head as her fingernails rake his scalp. His tongue pleasures her with such natural ease, and Parselmouth takes on a new meaning. Harry's fingers slip in and out of her, faster and faster. Her hips roll into the movement, unable to resist the connection. It isn't just physical—she can feel the magic on his fingertips. Out of every man she's fucked, she doesn't recall ever experiencing someone's magic radiating out of them. It doesn't take him long before her walls constrict around his fingers and she screams his name.

"Oh, Pansy. I didn't think you would come so soon," he smirks.

"How did you do that? How did I feel your magic?" she pants. "Your hands. They're so...powerful."

"You haven't seen anything yet, baby." He hungrily gives her pussy one more lick then kisses her mouth.

She pushes him away. "Don't call me, 'baby.' It's my turn to make you scream."

"Yes, my queen . And where would she like her scepter? In her mouth, her hand, her cunt, or her arse?"

"Oh, fuck, Daddy. You'll get all of it. But right now my hands and mouth will do."

"Well, I'm not going to let you make me come just yet. I have something in mind, and I don't want to stain that pretty dress of yours."

Pansy unzips his trousers, revealing so much, much more than she had ever expected. "Salazar's Serpent! I'm going to devour this cock and make you come multiple times. I promise you. If you don't think you can go a second round, I have something for that."

"Cheeky minx. Get on with it, then." At his command, she opens the back of her throat, almost unhinging her jaw like a snake, taking him in deeper and deeper. Her sounds of gurgling and choking turn him on more. When she starts humming and tugging on his balls, he knows he's close. One sneaky middle finger makes its way up his arsehole, and he's done. He tries to pull away, not wanting to unload in her mouth, but she pushes him in deeper down her throat so she can guzzle down his sweet and salty essence.

"Holy fuck. If that's your mouth, I can't wait to plow your pussy," he says while wiping the corner of her mouth. "Oh, my snake queen. You are a goddess amongst women."

Harry helps Pansy off the ground. She straightens her dress as he buttons his trousers. "Alright, Daddy. Ready to follow me to the hotel?"

He realizes how cold it is without the wards. Harry loosens his cloak, drapes it around Pansy, and presents his arm, "Lead the way."

—xoxox—

Once in their suite, Harry starts stripping off his clothes. Pansy starts to do the same, but Harry says, "Don't. Keep it on for just a little longer and put your hair back up in that jade comb."

A smirk comes over her face. As she ties her hair back up, she says, "Does Harry Potter have an Asian fetish? You naughty, kinky boy. I thought your thing for Cho Chang was some weird thing to do with Diggory, but now I know…"

"Well, Pansy Parkinson has a money fetish, which I have. Let's just call this a bit of equal wish fulfillment," he says whipping her around and bending her over a table. His strong hands squeeze her cheeks then move up and down her back before grasping her hips and teasing her slick entrance with his tip.

"I thought I pick the next activity," she says in a playful whine.

"I just needed to enjoy the view a bit longer."

"Oh, Potter. Right now you're only peeking through the curtains. You need to take this dress off to get the full view," she teases.

He thrusts his cock and they both gasp—she's surprised by how different his girth felt inside her, he by how tight she is. "I'm going to fuck you like this right now. You'll get to play later."

She almost allows him to take the lead as the hard thrusting of his cock feels magnificent, but that wasn't the deal. She silently summons her wand and whispers, "Incarcerous."

Ropes fly out from the tip of her wand, drag Harry through the suite, and bind him to the bed.

"Oh, you evil witch," he says in mock protest.

"You should know this about me. I always get what I want. And what I want right now is to pick the next activity. Oh, if only I brought all my toys with me. Had I known I would find the perfect playmate..." She says, dragging her wand against his skin. Her slender fingers undo the buttons and zipper as she steps out of the green dress. "See, Potter. Aren't my tits pretty? You were so preoccupied with my dress and my pussy; you almost missed out."

"I'm a fool. Now, you may not have your toys, but you're a resourceful Slytherin, and I'm an Auror with a bag of tricks. Reach into the pocket of my cloak. There is a small satin bag with an extension charm."

Pansy finds the bag and uses summoning spells to find a feather quill, a leather belt, a necktie, a torch which she transfigures into a dildo, and personal lubricant. "Potter, you have everything I need. I can't believe you have lube."

"Stakeouts can get boring," he says with a smirk. "Now that you've picked the activity, it's my turn."

"What? No!" she protests.

"We only agreed that you would pick the activity. You didn't say anything about being in control of it."

A surge of magic pulses through the room. Quicker than she can breathe, she is tied to a chair, and Harry is standing in front of her. Pansy is so impressed by his wordless and wandless magic; she doesn't struggle or retaliate. At six-foot, he towers over Pansy's petite frame. She looks even smaller bound. Her eyes trace his defined muscles, the result of his Auror training. Harry also takes in her tiny, yet curvaceous frame.

He looks at all the objects she chose and wickedly smiles. He breaks the anxious silence and says to her, "You know," he ties the necktie over her eyes, "Snakes have terrible vision. They have to use breath, smells, and vibration to see." He then inhales her scent while dragging the tip of his nose from her shoulder to her ear.

He whispers enchanting and alluring things to her in Parseltongue, and it sends shivers down her spine as if she were a sacrifice in some dark ritual. She feels the pooling between her legs. As if reading her mind, he teases her with his fingers. He enchants the quill to slowly tickle her skin and for the dildo to fuck her. Harry sits back and wanks while he watches her squirm and moan.

"My queen, if you could see yourself now. It's glorious."

"Oh, Daddy, this feels so good. But I need to feel your touch. I need your cock."

"That's all you needed to say. But the blindfold stays on."

After releasing the ropes, Harry guides her to the bed and lets her ride his cock. "You've let me do so much to you. It's time for you to take the lead for a little bit."

"With pleasure." She rides him fast and hard like a runaway stallion.

"Merlin, Pans. Ugh. You're so fucking ah...ah..amazing. I didn't think fucking could ever feel...so perfect." Harry grips her arse out of fear she'll fall off.

"God your cock is so big. Mmph. Where has it been all my life? Oh! Oh! Fuck! I could ride you forever." Her voice grows higher with each bounce while her fingers trace his muscular chest and abdomen. As she comes, she grips his hair so tightly; Harry is afraid she'll rip it out.

"You're so fucking wet," he takes off her blindfold and kisses her full of pride and appreciation. He breaks the kiss and flips her over. "Did you mean it? Can I fuck your ass?"

"As long as you fuck my pussy at the same time."

Harry bites his lip and spreads the lube on her ass. He fingerfucks the hole to get it ready for his big prick, and her moaning builds his desire to claim all her holes. Careful not to hurt her, he inches little by little. She winces but urges him to continue. Once he is balls deep in her, he charms the transfigured phallus to start its fucking in rhythm with his own. He massages her tits while easing into her arse slowly. As walls stretch and relax, he pumps faster and faster. Right before the point of climax, he pulls his cock out and says, "Turn around, I wanna cum on your tits."

She does as he commands and pushes her breasts together, awaiting her reward for a job well done. As the cum lands on her skin, she spreads it all over her breasts, abdomen, and clit. Harry watches as more and more cum sprays out of him. She licks the last drop from his tip, and they collapse.

Harry summons his wand and says, "Scourgify," and the mix of juices and lubricant disappear from their bodies. He reaches over and pulls Pansy in close. "What type of magical creature are you? You can't be human."

She laughs, "I could say the same thing."

"Is that what it's supposed to be like?" Harry asks. "Have I been doing it wrong all this time?"

"No, Harry. You've just been doing it with the wrong person."

* * *

I'm such Pots and Pans trash now

 **Feel free to leave a review. I'm also on tumblr: harrypotterandthegobletofwine and Facebook: saintdionysuswriter.**

3 SaintDionysus

BONUS FEATURE: Hilarious notes from my friends alpha reading

Just a little love note to say. HANSY IS FUCKING EVERYTHINGGG!  
-Gryff_inTheGame x

Jesus Christ… That was fucking hot!  
~ COYG-81


	6. Cleanup

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters and entities from the Wizarding World trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Original plots, dialogue, and characters are mine._

* * *

 **Synopsis:** The morning after

 **Songs that inspired the chapter** :

Together – Calvin Harris, Gwen Stefani

Stay Awake – Ellie Goulding, Madeon

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Cleanup**

* * *

"Good Morning, Gorgeous," Draco says while brushing his knuckle across her chin.

"Hey, you." He tries to kiss her, but Hermione claps her hand over her mouth. "Let me brush my teeth first."

"Oh come on. I've kissed you with way worse than morning breath on your lips," he urges.

"Fine," she reluctantly gives him a peck.

"Ugh. You taste like you've been sucking dick all night," he jokes, and then she forcefully hits him with a pillow.

"You're so funny, Draco Malfoy," she says sarcastically. "What time is it?"

He reaches over to the clock on the nightstand. "Ten. So we have time to catch the breakfast buffet, or we can lay in a bit longer and go to Sunday Brunch."

"Well, that all depends. Did you already call for late checkout?"

"I paid for two nights," he says, propping himself on one side.

"Oh, did you, now?" She bites her lip and rakes her nails down his chest. "So, what will we tell everyone when they can't find us all day?"

"To piss off and mind their own business," he says, pulling her close.

"I do like directness and honesty," she smiles. "Let's hop in the shower and get ready for breakfast and then come back up here. I definitely need to refuel after all of our physical activity."

"So, quickie in the shower?"

"Well, of course."

—xoxox—

Ginny shoots straight out of bed, not remembering where she is. She looks over to her side and sees Blaise Zabini sleeping soundly.

"Fuuuuuuck," she whispers to herself, "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. What did I do? You fucked Zabini, that what you did." She slaps her forehead and tries to slide out of bed.

Blaise begins to stir, and she panics. She can't find her wand, her bag, or her clothes. They must all be on his side of the bed, she thinks to herself. Ginny tiptoes but is surprised when Blaise mutters, "Going somewhere?"

"Um...yeah. Uh, last night was a lot of fun, but I need to get going," she says quickly, not wanting to engage with Zabini any further.

"Why don't we order room service, or go grab some breakfast? The clerk downstairs said the breakfast buffet is excellent." Blaise knows she's about to bolt and tries to charm her back into bed.

"I'm...I'm not hungry, and it's getting late, and I have things to do before the wedding in a few weeks," she rambles grasping for excuses.

"Oh. Right. The wedding," he sounds disappointed as reality settles in.

"Yup. Marrying Harry Potter. The boy who lived...or the boy who will kill me if he finds out about this," Ginny's chest becomes tighter and tighter as she thinks about Harry's reaction.

"Well, at least let me walk you downstairs like a gentleman. You shouldn't run down like some harlot—because that's not who you are, Ginny. Don't feel ashamed about what we did. I had a good time, and I know you did, too," Blaise throws off the covers exposing his chiseled frame.

Ginny swallows, not only because she is looking at his gorgeous body, but because he's right. They did have fun, and she shouldn't feel ashamed, but she does. She betrayed the man she's about to marry.

They wrap themselves in the luxurious hotel dressing gowns as Blaise calls the front desk to send up some toothbrushes, toothpaste, a hairbrush for Ginny, and additional toiletries. Ginny uses a steaming spell to freshen up their clothes from the night before. Blaise tries desperately to break the awkward silence and command her attention like he did a few hours before, but it's useless. Ginny wallows in her guilt and has no idea how she'll explain this to Harry.

—xoxox—

Ron and Viktor stare at each other as the sunlight peeks into the room.

"I never want to leave," Ron tells Viktor as he lazily runs his fingers down his lover's arm.

"Just a few more months until I am living here, on a new team, and we will not need to hide or lie anymore," Viktor says before kissing Ron's shoulder.

"Not long at all." He brushes a stray eyelash off of Viktor's cheek.

"I am getting hungry. Do you want to call up for room service?" Viktor asks.

"Room service portions are always so small. I liked the sound of that buffet the woman at the front desk mentioned."

"Alright, my love. Let us get up and get ready for checkout and breakfast."

—xoxox—

"Oh fuck! I'm going to come again!" Pansy squeals into the pillow as Harry takes her from behind.

"Ugh. Me too!"

They grunt and groan in unison as they come for the fourth or fifth time. They've lost count and haven't slept a wink. They lay on top of the mess of sheets and the fluffy duvet, their breathing ragged. Harry takes Pansy's hand and kisses it.

"You know what I could really go for right now?" Pansy asks.

"Woman, let me rest," Harry laughs.

"Actually, I thought we need to replenish our energy — a really big breakfast. Eggs, toast, bacon, sausages, maybe some salmon, pastries…"

"The lady most definitely worked up an appetite. Let's check the room service menu." Harry summons the menu and room directory and hands it to her. "Here you go."

"Hmm...I want everything. Would that be too crazy?" she asks.

"What's that on the back?" He points at the menu in her hand.

She flips it over. "Oh, they have a buffet downstairs! And it has everything I want. Oh! They even have dim sum and congee. Harry! Can we go?" she asks excitedly.

"Of course. Do you have a change of clothes?" he asks.

"Do you?"

"In my bag. The one you got all your toys out of."

"Oh, well I am not making the walk of shame. Let me Apparate home real quick and just grab a change of clothes and a few things."

Harry grabs her by the waist and holds her tight. "How do I know you're coming back?"

Her chest heaves as his eyes plead with her to stay. "Harry, your eyes are dangerous, you know that? They make me so weak." He cracks a smile while she plays with his hair. "I promise I will come back. You have me so dick-whipped I don't know how I'm going to let you marry Weasley. I might have to sneak into your room on your wedding night to give you a proper shag."

He stutters as he asks, "What if there is no wedding?" Her heart flutters and hangs on his every word. "You made me realize I'm not ready for marriage...and that Ginny might not be the right girl for me."

She presses her lips to his, unable to believe what is happening. "Harry, we have all day to figure out what you want to do. I, um, paid for another night."

"You did? When did you have time to do that?"

"When you were in the bathroom. So, will you trust me to pop home and come back?"

"Yes. Come back quick. I'll be in the shower."

Pansy grabs Harry's wrinkled shirt off the floor and puts it on. She says with a wink, "See you soon."

—xoxox—

Ron and Viktor hold hands as they walk into the lift. The moment the doors close, they start kissing and forget to press the button to the lobby level.

—xoxox—

"Weasley, will you please talk to me?" Blaise can't believe Ginny is being so cold. He thought he had her wrapped around his finger.

"There's nothing else to talk about, Zabini. We shagged, it was fun, and it's never happening again." They walk into the lift, and they start moving upward. "Damn. I forgot to hit the lobby button."

—xoxox—

"I'm so hungry. When is this damn lift getting here?" Hermione taps her foot impatiently.

"Come here. I'll keep your mouth occupied while we wait," Draco says before darting his tongue between her lips. A bell rings signaling the arrival of the lift.

Ron and Viktor break apart immediately and are shocked at what they see when the doors open.

"Hermione!" Ron yells.

"Ron!" she replies, stunned, but then she looks down at him holding Krum's hand. "Viktor?"

"Um..." he replies as he unlinks Ron's hand.

"Malfoy," Ron sneers.

"Weasley," Draco chuckles.

The doors are closing, and Hermione puts her foot in the door, forcing the lift to stay open. They hear another bell ring.

"Ginny, please! You've gotta hear me out."

"Blaise?" Draco calls, walks over to the other set of doors, and holds it open.

"Draco?" he replies.

"Babe, is Ginny with him?" Hermione asks.

"Babe?" Ron questions Hermione, but she rolls her eyes. "Wait. Did you say Ginny?"

"Shit. Is that Ron?" Ginny asks.

"Yes," Draco answers. "Everyone out of the lifts. We need to have a little chat."

Ron stomps over to his little sister, "Ginny! How could you? You're getting married in two weeks. What is Harry going to say?"

"I...I…" Ginny stutters and looks around, utterly confused at what's going on. "I guess I'm going to tell Harry—"

From down the hall, they hear giggling, "Oh, Harry! You're such a naughty boy!"

"Not as naughty as my snake queen." He pulls her into a kiss.

"Ahem," Ginny interrupts her fiancé before he starts snogging Pansy.

"Ginny?" Harry responds, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Pansy?" Draco and Blaise say in unison.

"Hi…" She waves at her two best friends. "Oh, um, hi, Granger. Draco was right; you picked a great hotel."

"You told her about us, and you didn't tell me she knew?" Hermione smacks Draco in the shoulder.

"I did. But you...um...were a little distracted," Draco blushes.

"Oh," she responds, also blushing.

"Hermione, this is like fucking Christmas!" he says excitedly. Everyone else looks around either scowling or confused. "Everyone, get in the lift. We're going to breakfast, and we need to straighten this mess out."

Once in the lift almost everyone is awkwardly still and quiet — except Draco, who is downright giddy.

Hermione can't help but inquire, "Alright, Draco. Spill it. Why are you so happy?"

He turns to face her and puts his hands on her hips, disregarding everyone stares. "Two of my best friends shagged two of your best friends, and your ex-boyfriend is shagging your fiancé. It's hilarious — but not only that, it proves everything we've been talking about."

"And that would be?" she asks curiously.

"One, all of us trying to get married so young makes absolutely no sense. Two, trying to find your soulmate in your school house doesn't ensure compatibility. Three, our friends are idiots and need to get out in the muggle world more often," he turns to face them. "Seriously? A city as large as London, and you all end up at the same hotel?"

The doors open, letting them know they are at the lobby level. Draco takes Hermione's hand and kisses it as they lead the way to the restaurant. The group follows behind, not knowing how to interact with one another.

"Hello again, Gerard. It will be eight for breakfast, and a private room would be great," Draco tells the Maître D'.

"I'm sorry, Mister Malfoy. To use the private rooms, the minimum number guests required is twelve," he explains.

"If I pay for twelve guests, can we have a private room? I hate to be a bother, but we have some pressing matters to discuss, and we wouldn't want to disrupt your guests," Draco's argument is persuasive, and Hermione looks impressed at his skills of manipulation.

The Maître D' observes the body language and facial expressions of the six other members of the party. The tension is quite unsettling, and reasoning as to why they would need their privacy isn't certain, but one thing he can be sure of is he doesn't want any drama in front of his other guests. "I think we can arrange that. Did you want to serve yourselves at the buffet, or would you like it set up in the room?"

Draco and Hermione look at each other, then back to their friends, and in unison, they say, "The room."

"Very well. It will take us a moment to set up, but we can start you with some champagne, coffee, and tea. Will that be alright?" Gerard asks.

"That will be fine," Hermione answers.

"Very well. Everyone, please, follow me. And like always, it's so very nice to see you Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger," the head waiter says as he escorts them through the dining room.

Ron cuts through the group and makes his way to Hermione, "Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger? How many times have the two of you been here for the staff to know your names?"

"Oh, I don't know, Ron. How many times did you go to Eastern Europe in the past six months?" she replies.

"Settle down," Draco says. "Let's save all this hostility for when we are behind closed doors."

Once they make their way into the private room, Hermione calls out, "I'll sit here next to Draco. Pansy next to him, Harry next to her, Ginny across from Harry, Blaise next to her, then Viktor, and Ron next to him across from me. Sound good?"

There are a few grumbles, but everyone complies. Draco, Blaise, and Harry all pull out the chairs for the ladies. Hermione and Pansy both look pleased. Ginny is still wearing a scowl and tries to make both Pansy and Harry look uncomfortable. Blaise tries to put his arm around her shoulders, but she shrugs it off. Harry takes Pansy's hand under the table and gives it a little squeeze. Draco leans in to kiss Hermione on the cheek, but he looks at Ron out of the corner of his eye to looking for a reaction, and he gets one. Ron grits his teeth, but Viktor places a reassuring hand on Ron's knee.

The waiter arrives with the champagne, to which they are all grateful. Draco stands up to make a toast, "To a comedy of errors! And may they be resolved quickly." They all sip their champagne, and he continues to speak, "I'll start. Hermione and I have been seeing each other for several months. I'm in love with her, she's in love with me, and I'm breaking off my engagement tomorrow. You're next, love. You don't need to stand up." He sits back down and gives her a kiss.

"Thanks for putting me on the spot, Draco," she shakes her head at the silliness of all of this. "Yes, I am in love with Draco, and I had planned on breaking off our engagement, Ron, but not until after the Harry and Ginny's wedding — but today seems more appropriate." She takes the engagement ring out of her handbag.

"That's your engagement ring? It's so _small_...?" Draco gasps, not realizing how obnoxious he sounds.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Ron's tone of voice makes him seem as though he's going to reach across the table and throttle him.

"I'm just saying, a woman as perfect as Hermione deserves jewels befitting her beauty and her boundless love…"

"Draco Malfoy, if you make any attempts at trying to propose to me today, I'm walking out. I am literally in the middle of calling off an engagement," she huffs.

"Sorry. Continue," he says with a smirk.

Hermione reaches over to Ron and hands him the ring. "I'm sorry that the two of us never saw the warning signs. I will always love you, but it's clear we were never meant to be. Do you love Viktor?"

Ron looks over to Viktor and pulls their hands to his lips and says, "Yes. I was also planning on breaking off the engagement after the wedding, so we can say this is mutual. But you and Malfoy? Really?"

"I know the two of you don't get along, but there is a strong and deep connection we share, and we understand each other in ways that I didn't know were possible." Hermione thinks about what she just said and puts a finger to Draco's lips. "No sex jokes."

"See. She knows me so well," he says before taking another sip of champagne.

Ron rolls his eyes and looks to Viktor, "You're next."

"I am gay. I am in love with a man, and I am leaving Bulgaria to be with him. Wow. That feels good to say out loud. I am out! We're out!" Viktor says joyfully.

The table applauds and raises their glasses again.

Blaise goes next. "Ginny. I wish you would acknowledge there is something more between us than just a one night shag. I really like you. I've liked you for a long time."

"It's true," Pansy speaks up, "since before our sixth year."

"It's not your turn to speak," Ginny says coldly.

"Ginny. Please. I know you're mad at me and rightfully so. Please don't take it out on Pansy. This is a really tough situation we have gotten ourselves into. Let's at least hear everyone out." Harry interjects.

"Well, Harry, what do you want to do? Postpone the wedding until we figure this out? I still love you. Are we going to throw everything away after this one night of mistakes?" Ginny shoots him daggers across the table.

Harry squeezes Pansy's hand in his lap, "Ginny, I love you, too and I'm so, so, so sorry for causing you any pain, but I don't think last night was a mistake. It just proved that we aren't ready for marriage or commitment. I...um…" he stumbles over his words and then looks over at Pansy, and he knows this is the right decision. "I don't just want to call off the wedding. I want to call off the engagement—end our relationship completely."

"You can't be serious!" she fumes.

"Ginny, you're nineteen, and I'm twenty. We are supposed to commit our lives to each other in two weeks, but look how easy it was for us to cheat. We are clearly not ready for marriage," he says with sincerity. "I look at you and Zabini, and I see that there is something there, even if you say you regret it. I have zero regrets from last night, and I am glad I went into it completely sober." He turns to Pansy, "I'm willing to give this a shot if you want to."

Surprisingly, Pansy blushes and nods her head yes. Harry laughs to see her exhibit such innocent behavior considering everything they did last night. She kisses him on the cheek and extends her hand behind her, which Draco slaps in congratulations as if she just caught the snitch. Ginny's scoff is so loud and exaggerated the table can't help but snicker.

"I like you, Harry Potter," Pansy says, "and I can't wait to spend the day getting to know you better."

"I like you, too, and I can't wait either," Harry refrains from kissing her in front of Ginny, but Pansy can't help herself and gives him a quick peck.

Ginny tries to stand up and leave, but Blaise puts his hand on her shoulder and pushes her back in the chair.

With perfect timing, the food arrives, and the buffet is set.

—xoxox—

Food makes everyone feel better, and the conversations flow naturally. Blaise is even able to convince Ginny to go on another date.

As they all leave the restaurant with their new partners, they run into more familiar faces in the lobby.

"Theo!" a surprised Draco calls.

Theo and Luna whip around to see all their friends.

Draco confronts Theo and says, "Did you and Luna spend the night together?"

"NO! No!" he says defensively to his childhood friend. "I could never cheat on Daphne. I mean, I tried last night, but I realized I just couldn't do it. Lovegood's my dealer. She told me to meet her here." It suddenly dawns on him that Draco is holding Hermione Granger's hand. "Um, is there something you want to tell me, Draco?"

"Yeah," he scratches the back of his head, "Hermione and I have been having an affair for six months, and I'm breaking off my engagement to Astoria."

"No! You can't leave me alone to deal with the Greengrasses!"

"Is this true?" Luna speaks up.

"Yes, and Ron and I just broke off our engagement, too," Hermione says, also looking fidgety.

"What do you mean, 'just?'" Theo asks intrigued.

The three other couples follow behind.

"Wait! Ron and Krum?" Luna asks.

"Is that Pansy with Potter?" Theo exclaims.

"And Ginny with Zabini?" Luna says, losing her usually composed self.

"Fuck, Lovegood. What did you put in this weed? I'm seeing shit."

"No, this is all real," Hermione says.

"Yeah, but storytime will have to wait. We have things to attend to." Draco gives Hermione a kiss, but before they can leave, another surprise guest arrives.

"Hey Luna, do you have muggle money or a credit card? The lady at the front desk says they don't take galleons," Greg Goyle asks her. He looks up at all the familiar faces, and his mouth drops.

"Tell them to put it on my tab, Greg. But if you would excuse me, my lady is getting anxious," Draco says as he and Hermione make their way to the lifts.

"Bye Greggy. Bye Theo," Pansy and Harry breeze by them also on their way back upstairs.

"Theo, what the fuck happened last night?" Greg asks.

"I have no fucking idea. Wait..."

* * *

 **Notes:** And this is the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I have no intentions of expanding this story—maybe a sequel. Who knows. It was a lot of fun to write, but I have other stories that need my attention.

 **Feel free to leave a review. I'm also on tumblr: harrypotterandthegobletofwine and Facebook: saintdionysuswriter.**

3 SaintDionysus


	7. Mini-Sequel Now Posted

Hello lovely readers!

Happy Valentine's Day! I wanted to let you all know that I posted a mini-sequel to this fic called Masters of Magick. I hope you check it out!


End file.
